


溺水

by CrowleyYuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyYuki/pseuds/CrowleyYuki
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zheng Jaehyun
Kudos: 15





	溺水

他一直在盯着那个坐在第一排的男孩。

看似像猫咪一般温顺，却如狐狸一般机灵，郑在玹看到那个男孩眼神在打探着四周，接着从开口袋里掏出手机，很认真的盯着屏幕看，看了一会又放下，像是在背东西，而男孩的视线也看向前方，对上了他的眼神，郑在玹嘴角有一丝微笑，因为男孩在看到他的时候，又立刻低下了头。

郑在玹甚至有一秒钟忘记自己要说些什么。

这次回学校进行演说不是郑在玹的本意，实在是不好意思推脱，已经成为院长的教授对他这个得意门生仍然很重视，想让他为现在的学生做一个简单的未来规划式讲解，接着他就看到了那个男孩。

“大家有什么问题可以举手示意一下。”郑在玹说道。

“老师，您有女朋友吗？”

有胆子大的同学直接问他，郑在玹早就猜到，他如实回答

“没有，不过我希望下一个问题能和我们的专业有关。”

他的确没有女朋友，因为在很早的时候，郑在玹发现，自己似乎对女孩子没有什么兴趣。同期的男生在一起看片子，其他的男生会起反应，而他不会，在偶然间，他看了一部男男的电影，心中倒是有些邪火。

那时郑在玹猜测，自己应该是喜欢同性的。

在他说没有的时候，那个像小狐狸一样的男孩似乎有些惊讶，微微张开了嘴，郑在玹突然很感谢这个提问同学，因为他看到了男孩的小虎牙。

和教授聊了一会儿，他当年同院的学长金道英刚好也在，他留在学院里做了老师，等教授离开后郑在玹问他坐在第一排的男孩是谁。

“你说的是仁俊吗，他是我负责班级的学生，怎么了，是不是他在你演说的时候搞小动作，回头我收拾他去！”

郑在玹怕自己会给男孩带来麻烦，于是他解释道：“没有，我只是看他总看手机，以为他有什么急事。”

“他能有什么急事，还不是忙着搞他的乐队。”

乐队，原来那个男孩是玩音乐的。

是学校一年一度的校园音乐节，郑在玹想起来他在大学的时候也很热衷于音乐，只是很不巧，他没有坚持下来，吉他也忘的差不多，要是现在让他弹，估计他得好半天才能想起来指法和和弦。

如果说第一眼见到黄仁俊，郑在玹的想法只是单纯的想上他，那在音乐节上，他想试试去爱他。

郑在玹觉得他被鬼迷心窍了，男人总会有些冲动的欲望，而他已经不是二十出头的愣头青，却被一个男孩子着了迷。

他不单是想上他，还想去追他。

黄仁俊所在的乐队在台上热情演唱，挥洒汗水，台下的人群为他们欢呼呐喊，郑在玹看了一会儿，黄仁俊站在聚光灯，郑在玹意识到，他不止喜欢他的外表，他还想了解更多，而他没有注意到，在走前，下了台的黄仁俊，看到了他。

在他们艺术团这边一直流传着一句话，搞乐队的，十个有六个是gay，还有两个双，一个直和一个渣，一直以来黄仁俊都在那个双的位置上，本质上讲，他是个颜性恋，他喜欢好看的，还要对口的。

好看的人很多，他们乐队的主唱就是个gay，但不是他喜欢的类型，而且这家伙实在是太骚了，黄仁俊以为他是个骚0，没想到还是个1，黄仁俊见过李东赫的男朋友，一个玩说唱的男生，起初他以为他们主唱才是下面的那位，直到有一天黄仁俊在练习室里看见李东赫压着那位，而那位嘴里还说着“万一有人来怎么办”。

当天黄仁俊就去商店买了几只棒棒糖，模仿抽烟的样子，语重心长的把糖纸撕开，把躺塞进李东赫的嘴里：“辛苦你了，老弟，没想到这年头1这么不好找，真是委屈你了。”

要不是黄仁俊是他铁哥们级别的朋友，李东赫一定让他好好见识一下他有多1。

凭借各种八卦以及本是就也不太直，黄仁俊感觉到台上的男人经常注视着他，而在与郑在玹眼神对上的那一刻他就知道——这男的要gay他。

刚开始黄仁俊还不敢相信，他怕自己是多想，没准人家只是警告自己不要再玩手机了，但是没有办法，晚上就要演出了，他连一些介绍的词还没背好，而在他说完他没有女朋友的时候，黄仁俊更加确信，这个男的可能是gay，就算不是gay他，也八成是个gay。

一般像他这样事业有成的男人，都会有一个感情很稳定的女朋友，或者在暧昧中，这么肯定的说自己没有女朋友，再加上他之前有些玩味的看自己，黄仁俊难免有些紧张，但是更多的是，黄仁俊觉得他自己自作多情。

神经病啊，人家只是不想谈论私生活而已！黄仁俊你干嘛想那么多。

不过如果郑在玹真的对他有意思，他可玩不过这种社会人。

彩排的时候黄仁俊把这些事告诉了李东赫，毕竟这位是真的gay，他们一边练习一边分析，最后得出的结论是，黄仁俊想恋爱了。

“我估计是你看上了那个人，想不到我们仁俊喜欢比自己大很多的男人啊。”

“我没有，你放屁！”

他们没有那么多时间闲扯，又立刻投入到彩排中，正式演出的时候，第一首刚唱完，他们的队长拿着话筒在说着什么，而黄仁俊看到了上午做演讲的男人，郑在玹。

他在人群中格外显眼，明明舞台上的灯光都打在台上，可黄仁俊就是觉得，郑在玹那里也有一束光。黄仁俊很快投入到下一首歌里，在结束的时候他想再看看郑在玹在哪里，却只看到了他离开的背影。

也许，只是刚好路过而已。

黄仁俊觉得，李东赫可能说的对，他可能有点喜欢郑在玹。

男孩情窦初开，李东赫觉得不靠谱，一边喝酒一边告诫黄仁俊，不要被男人的外表所欺骗，一见钟情都是见色起意，黄仁俊嗯嗯的答应，而他们队长好像是有点喝大了，抱着人家的麦不撒手，非要来一首rap，黄仁俊和李东赫拿着手机就开始录，录着录着黄仁俊觉得胳膊累，就让李东赫好好录，录完发给他，放手的时候却不小心把酒水撒到了衣服上，黄仁俊觉得人就不能太过分，刚想白嫖，就遭报应。

就当离开座位的时候，他再次看到了郑在玹。

不知道为什么，明明男人只在演说时只说过一遍自己的名字，他却深深记住在了心里。

黄仁俊想试试，他想知道这个男人是不是他心里的答案。

郑在玹没有想过黄仁俊会主动走过来，他早就在酒吧里看到他，和一个男生很亲近在一起喝酒，那位是他乐队的成员，可他不确定那是不是他的男朋友，他想把黄仁俊从那人手里抢走，又被自己莽撞的想法感到惊慌。

他们应该只是朋友，郑在玹想，如果他们是情侣的话，会在结束的时候酣畅淋漓的做一场，在事后谈论他们精彩的演出，而不是来酒吧喝酒，然后录别人出丑的小视频。

男孩坐在他旁边的位置上，问道：“你为什么在演说的时候盯着我看？”

他对男孩话语中的直白更加喜爱，与其拐弯抹角，郑在玹更喜欢这样。

“想上你，想去爱你。”

郑在玹喝了一口自己杯中的酒，他仍坐在吧台前，等男孩下一步的动作。

黄仁俊拿起郑在玹的酒杯，在他喝过的位置，一饮而尽。

黄仁俊和他是一类人，郑在玹想。

在跟着郑在玹离开的时候，黄仁俊都还在佩服自己的莽撞，怎么就跟着他走了呢，男生和男生怎么做的话第一次会不会疼呀，现在跑还来得及吗？

来得及吗！

郑在玹当然不知道黄仁俊现在内心里的这些戏，他要了一间房，男孩跟在他身后，放佛像做错事的孩子一样，他看得出黄仁俊没有经验，刚进门，为了让他不紧张，郑在玹揉了揉他的头顶：“别紧张，我教你。”

他先去洗漱去了，留下黄仁俊一个人坐在房间里，他在乐队群里发了条消息，说自己困了就先回去了，接着把手机关了机。

黄仁俊没想到自己会和一个男人搞一夜情，而且这个男人一看就比他经验丰富，他是有点喜欢郑在玹，可这不能成为他第一天见面就和他上床的理由。

郑在玹洗完澡后黄仁俊也去了浴室，里面全是他的气息，似乎要钻进自己的皮肤里，黄仁俊想起看过的同志电影，他感觉身体有点烫，他把水温调低了一点，出来的时候他看到郑在玹坐在床边，算了，他又不吃亏，就当是一次和帅哥约/炮吧。

就算心里建设的再好，在走过去的时候黄仁俊还是不由自主有些退缩，郑在玹顺势把人抱到腿上，手还在他后背上流连，安慰着说：“你要是怕，我们可以不做。”

黄仁俊摇头：“来都来了，做吧。”

男孩比他想象的还要敏感，郑在玹不过是含着黄仁俊的乳/头，用舌尖去顶着那里，他就都受不了，嘴上还说让他别咬。

怎么可能，郑在玹不但用牙尖去咬，还故意弄出很大的声音，黄仁俊的手插在他的头发里，这个寻常的动作，却让郑在玹觉得，小孩在向他撒娇。

郑在玹早就硬起来了，只不过他还想多看看黄仁俊，他的骨架小，肩膀窄，就算是女装起来应该也不会有人觉得突兀，郑在玹想了想，如果下次家里再催他找对象的时候，他可以领着黄仁俊去，家里早就知道他对女生没有兴趣，如果领回来一个穿着女装的男孩子，他们会有什么反应。

“你好墨迹啊，你行不行啊？”

这个年龄段的男孩总是不知天高地厚，也许黄仁俊根本没注意到这句话对郑在玹的杀伤力有多大，但是于郑在玹而言，是应该给他个教训了。

他撕开一个避孕套，把里面的润滑倒在手心里，又把它套在手指上，接着在甬道里面左右试探，不仅男孩长得比他小，就连里面也好小，郑在玹都怕自己的肉/棒会不会把他戳撑破了。

等到身下的人不再喊痛，渐渐开始呻吟的时候，郑在玹把手指从里面拿出，换更大的东西进来。

“你——你太大了，你慢一点！”黄仁俊疼到落泪，刚想伸腿去瞪他，被郑在玹一把抓住脚腕，接着，黄仁俊感觉到，他体内的东西好像进的更深了。

早晨起来的时候郑在玹只觉得神清气爽，黄仁俊还在睡，大概是昨晚累坏了，也是，他把人折腾大半宿，他下床穿好衣服叫了份早餐，等着黄仁俊起床。

而黄仁俊醒来的时候就看到穿好衣服的郑在玹坐在他旁边，还特别深情的说：“宝贝，起床吃饭了。”

等一下，他们不是一夜情的炮友吗，不应该打完炮以后个顾各的，然后有空再约？

黄仁俊没穿衣服，上半身光裸着露在外面，上面还有郑在玹嘬出的吻痕，他一个没忍住，又凑上去亲了亲。

“几点了？”黄仁俊没力气推他，只好让他啃。

“快十一点了。”

黄仁俊穿好衣服吃完饭，郑在玹也丝毫没有离开的意思，黄仁俊觉得还是自己主动说走比较好，他刚准备和郑在玹告别，却被他抓住手腕：“你去哪儿？”

“我回学校啊。”黄仁俊感觉郑在玹有些生气。

“今天周六，你没有课。”郑在玹试图让自己不那么凶，可是黄仁俊完全一副嫖完就走的样子，甚至连个电话都没留给他！

“那、那我也不能一直在酒店啊……”

他被郑在玹拽进车里，从方向上看，郑在玹应该不是送他回学校，而且离他学校越来越远。

“喂！我们去哪？”黄仁俊对郑在玹说。

郑在玹对这个称呼很不满意：“忘了昨晚叫我什么了？叫老公。”

“那不是情趣吗，而且我们不是一夜情关系吗！你快告诉我你要带我去哪？”

“一夜情？我不知道你是怎么想的，反正我没有把和你的关系看做是一夜情，你现在跟我回家，一会你就知道咱们是什么关系了。”

郑在玹一边吻着黄仁俊一边抓着他的手指，把他的指纹录入自己家门锁里，黄仁俊被他的动作吓到，这是什么意思啊！

黄仁俊身上昨晚的痕迹还没消散，郑在玹又弄上了新的印记，男人的技术实在是太好，要不是郑在玹打算脱他的裤子，他差一点又被推了，“不行，我现在疼。”

郑在玹本来也没想再弄他，只不过是被他气到了，他含着黄仁俊的耳垂，“我不碰你，那你告诉我，我们现在是什么关系。”

黄仁俊被他弄得难耐，在此之前他怎么能想到自己的耳朵这么敏感，他像只小兽一样被郑在玹钳制着，他想了想，开口：“炮友关系？”

这下郑在玹更来气了，二话没说就扒开黄仁俊的裤子，他以为这男人耍赖，刚想骂他，却感觉左瓣屁股上一阵疼痛。

“你怎么可以打我屁股！我又不是小孩。”黄仁俊感觉莫名的羞耻。

“打错问题的小孩就该被惩罚。”说完郑在玹就打了两下。

他在生气，气黄仁俊没有足够信任自己。

他明明在黄仁俊的眼里看到了爱意，可是为什么他不肯信任自己。

“我没有，是你说你想上我，你就是见色起意，你太坏了！我不喜欢你了。”他想从郑在玹的禁锢中挣脱，可是他抱的太紧，让他逃离不了。

郑在玹至少知道，他是爱着自己的。

“第一次见你，我的确想上你，这是真的，可是第二次见你，我想去爱你，而这次，我想追你。”

黄仁俊埋在郑在玹的胸前，听完他这番话，微微他把双手环住他的腰。

“我给你这个机会。”

他知道，郑在玹这个男人像是深不可测的大海，看似平静的海面，却让人看不透，他比自己经历了太多，他绝对不像自己想象的那么简单，他会陷在这个男人的感情里，直到他不能呼吸。

可是黄仁俊义无反顾。

————

番外：

等到大三，黄仁俊向金道英申请走读，他这才知道，当时郑在玹问黄仁俊，原来是是因为他想泡他的学生

金道英：“郑在玹你居然搞我学生！”


End file.
